Happy Birthday Charlie
by Tauriel-4ever
Summary: Charlie had always been her favorite of the Weasley brothers, and nothing would ever change that… save for the pettiness of an eight year old.


_**Crayon Prompt**_

 _ **Charlie had always been her favorite of the Weasley brothers, and nothing would ever change that… save for the pettiness of an eight year old.**_

 _ **Nymphadora sat on the couch, staring at the fire with her boyfriend of three years beside her, his arm casually draped over her shoulders. Charlie Weasley was her best friend, so she wanted to give him something that he could both cherish and laugh about for his upcoming birthday. She could still remember the day when their friendship nearly fell apart, (well it actually did for a few years but that's not the point) and it was over something so ridiculous too...**_

* * *

"Hello Nymphadora. Welcome back." Mrs. Weasley opened her front door, looking down kindly at the young girl she knew would be waiting there, parents already gone. Everyday young Nymphadora Tonks's parents dropped her off at the Burrow, and most days by the time Mrs. Weasley or one of her sons made it to the door, her parents had already left. Not that they were being irresponsible, everyone knew that should anything happen, the young girl was more than capable of looking after herself.

On the day she was born, Nymphadora's parents had been shocked to learn that their daughter had a very special gift. When she was born, what little hair she had was dark, very much like the hair of her mother's older sister Bellatrix. It was about an hour after Nymphadora's birth when the healers first learned of her gift. She had been sleeping peacefully in her father's arms, when he suddenly let out a cry of shock. The healers rushed over, fearing that something terrible had happened, only to find what they thought was a different baby in her father's arms. In a shocked voice he told them that her hair had just changed colour while he watched. One second it was black, and now it's blonde. The senior healer, Magda, was quick to reassure him that his daughter had not somehow been switched with another in the blink of an eye, rather she had somehow obtained a rather wondrous gift. She was a metamorphmagus, and as she grew older, she learned to control this power and not only manipulate the colour of her hair, but her entire appearance.

Should anyone try to harm her, Nymphadora had been trained by her parents to take the form of a small, flying bug, and fly somewhere safe. So they never had to worry when they left her on that doorstep, because they knew that as long as she remembered to shift, nothing could happen.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. Where's Charlie?" Nymphadora replied, looking up from the book she had been reading.

"He's in the backyard, colouring with Bill and Percy. Why don't you give me your book and go join them?"

"Alright Mrs. Weasley." She said, handing over her book and then skipping through the house to the backyard; all the while calling to her friends. "William, Charles, Percy! I'm back!"

Upon her arrival outside Charles, also known as Charlie, was quick to scoot over in his seat to make room for Nymphadora. "Hello Dora. I missed you all day yesterday."

"I'm sorry Charlie, Mom stayed home yesterday because I wasn't feeling well, so she didn't want all of you guys to get sick."

"She's smart, your mother is Nymphadora." Mr. Weasley, Charlie's father chimed in.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley. How are you today?" Dora, ever the polite little girl asked sweetly.

"I'm just as well as always Miss Tonks." He replied with a chuckle, about to ask her a different question, but by that point her attention had already worn out, and she was more interested in whatever it was that Charlie was doing.

"What'cha drawing Charlie?" She asked, leaning over his arm to see his paper.

"A dragon." That's how it always went, Dora would get dropped off, ask Charlie what he was doing, and then sit next to him, either doing the same activity or just talking to him. Today was no different, so Mr. Weasley had no trouble leaving them alone, until an angry scream brought him running back outside. "Dora broke my favourite green crayon! She stepped on it and now it's broken!"

"I said I was sorry Charlie! I didn't mean to! Can't your dad just use magic to fix it?"

"That's not the point Nymphadora! You always break my stuff! I'm tired of having to get Dad to fix everything!"

"It's not my fault that I'm clumsy Charles!" She cried

"Yes it is! You wouldn't be clumsy if you didn't exist!" He snarled back

"Enough you two! Really, you're going to end your friendship over a broken crayon that can be fixed in two seconds?"

"It's not just about the crayon Dad. I'm tired of Dora always tripping over everything, and how she constantly breaks my stuff! I can't take it anymore! I HATE HER!"

* * *

 _ **"Dora have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Charlie said, startling her out of the memory.**_

 _ **"What? Sorry Charlie, I was daydreaming again." She replied, blushing**_

 _ **"You always are." He teased, laughing**_

 _ **"Oh, Charlie, I got you something for your birthday." She said, pulling out a small and narrow box from within her robes. "Open it."**_

 _ **"Yes ma'am." He said, pulling the ribbon off, and lifting the lid. Inside was something that he hadn't seen in years, the last thing that his Dad had been supposed to fix all those years ago. A small, green crayon that had been snapped cleanly in half.**_


End file.
